The Twin Potters
by Angelina Roongta
Summary: How different Harry's life would have been if he had learnt to protect people from a very young age? What would happen if he did not have to be the ultimate hero all alone? What if there was someone he could share the burden of the prophecy with? And what if that person was his twin sister Angel? Canon pairings mostly!


a/n- I am sorry for not updating nut I promise to update all my stories within two weeks and I know posting a new story was reckless but couldn't stop! And please tell me about good schools in UK or USA and like the page for my published book! Enjoy!

Summary- How different Harry's life would have been if he had learnt to protect people from a very young age? What would happen if he did not have to be the ultimate hero all alone? What if there was someone he could share the burden of the prophecy with? And what if that person was his twin sister Angel?

Chapter One – The twins in the cupboard

It's not every day when the peace of a quiet street like Privet Drive is broken by a shrill shriek at six in the morning, nor is it a normal day in the life of Petunia Dursley when she found her niece and nephew huddled up in blankets at her doorstep and that letter, but the things leading to that morning were hardly called "normal." After all, was it not disturbing that two infants had defeated the most feared wizard in history, the one whom even Albus Dumbuldore had been unable to defeat. However, despite all this wizards all over Britain expected the children to have a "normal" life when they raised their glasses and said "to Angela and Harry Potter, the twins who lived!"

Unsurprisingly, their hopes were as far-fetched as Tom Riddle Junior's pure blood status- how could Albus expect Petunia to give love to these children, who represented everything that was bittersweet in her life. The love for her "freak sister", the broken dreams of handling magic, the hard walls, Potter, desire to have what Lily had- these kids were the epitome of clash in her life, having successfully shattered the imaginary normalcy and hate with which Petunia had built her world, a world which consisted of her son and husband and every day spying tactics. Yet, Petunia could not leave them, especially after reading the letter which delivered the worst news she had ever heard, but a part f her was accepting this. What else would her sister would have got after mixing with the manipulative likes of Snape? Potter, might be better, but still a freak. For a while she sneered, thinking, look what has happened to the freaks who stole my sister, their saviors lie at my doorstep, my feet, at my mercy, but despite all these things, she took the two infant children inside, determined to take her revenge but still protect them, make them pay for what she had to go through due to her freak of a sister, the mother's sins visited upon the children, yet keep them safe from the world which killed her Lily. Yes, that is what she would want, for them to suffer but be safe. The freaks didn't deserve love and she would be unable to look at them like Lily's kids, until she stomped the magic out of them and gave Lily's children the safety they deserved. Yet, she frowned when she saw the black hair and green eyes of the two and the identical scars- it being impossible to discriminate between them now- but if these kids grew up to look like Potter, then they would suffer more because she could only pity Lily, not that useless freak who failed to protect her sister.

That day was ten years ago, and only the photos on the mantelpiece showed the passage of time, everything else remaining the same- as if struck on the same day. When once the photos would display what looked like a pink beach ball, wearing different coloured hats, not they showed a massively obese boy, riding his first bicycle, on the roundabout, pinching his father and being hugged and kissed by his bony and thin necked mother who looked so different compared to the whalish structure of her husband and son.

There was no sign of the other children that lived in that house, sleeping currently, in the cupboard under the stairs.

"Up! Get up! Now," Aunt Petunia, it shirked from outside and Harry woke with a start while the black haired girl next to him frowned, and then dug her face in her pillow and sighed.

Their aunt rapped the door again, and Angela Potter too got up, rubbing her eyes and picked up a torn novel from the table reading it to eradicate, her leftover sleep.

"Up!"

"And on the pleasant note, she walks away," Angela muttered under her breath, making Harry smile her way before watching his sister get lost in the world of books with a look of utter bliss on her face. He wondered what the feeling was like and rolled on his back trying to remember the dream he had been having. It had been a good one. There had been a flying motorbike in it. He had a funny feeling he'd had the same dream before.

Their aunt was back outside the door.

"Are you up yet?" she demanded.

"Nearly," Harry replied.

"Well, get a move on and wake the girl as well. I want you to watch the bacon, don't you let it burn, I want everything perfect on Dudley's birthday."

Harry groaned. Dudley's birthday, how could they have forgotten? Angel did try to remind him a month ago, but today it slipped her mind as well.

"What did you say?" his aunt snapped through the door.

"Nothing," his sister replied quickly and impatiently- both because of her interrupted reading and to save her brother.

"Why can't I just read in peace?" she grumbled while reluctantly closing her book. She had always been like this, as far as Harry could remember, she loved books a lot, he was sure that she loved them even more than him at times. However, she loved him loads too. Carefully hiding the book under her baggy shirt (something she loved doing yet disliked) she got up. Harry could feel she wanted to read more but he was helpless to help her, he couldn't get her the day she always wanted- a day on which she had to do nothing but read, but he could always get her more time with her treasured books. He could never understand, despite all her explanations why she loved and longed for them or why she like to keep the worst looking book in the best condition or why she fumed when she had found the tattered book, even though they were a blessing to her, she still did not like that someone had thrown away a book after treating it so badly. Hell, she even tried to find whose book it was, so that it could be returned, only when the real owner, turned out to be Dudley, did she take the book. Their pig headed cousin hated reading and Angel, simply because she loved something he did not. His golden hearted sister, however, did not care- she always said to hate someone you have to love something too and she was indifferent to their cousin- though at times she had come real close to an extreme dislike. Smiling at her, he slowly got out of bed and after getting the spiders off his socks, he put them on. Angela turned around while he dressed ( he did the same for her too, wouldn't want to prove "Aunt" Marge right after all, he thought bitterly ), and they got out together, whispering about the book she was reading, Harry thought that she made it even more interesting, by continuously adding what she would have done different. Even if she didn't know it yet, Harry felt that one day she would be an amazing author.

"I vow to do everything to help her achieve every dream of hers," he thought as he looked at the twin, he was so used to protecting. He also knew that she was thinking about the same things, because the protective gleam associated with him in her eyes could be seen fiercely as he stretched to get rid of some sore muscles.

"Harry, you should do something about those muscles- want me to help you after my book is done?" she asked him and he sighed, she would get him to agree, so he simply nodded. After all, he helped her every day, courtesy of the fact that she was a sickness magnet. However all these thoughts vanished from the twins' heads the moment they entered the kitchen as they pondered over where to put the food, because the table was almost hidden under beneath all Dudley's birthday presents.

It looked like he had gotten the new computer he had wanted after all and the racing bike along with the golden watch. Why Dudley wanted a racing bike was a mystery to Harry but not Angela- after all he had to show off in front of the girls right?

However, they both knew that Dudley hated exercise- Angela laughed at this wondering how long the bike would last- his favourite exercises being punching Harry, who even if he might not look like it was swift and harassing Jane. Aunt Petunia had warned her Dudikins to never harm girls but he just did it out of her line of sight. Still, somehow all Angela felt for him was pity and sometimes a heavy dislike. And God forbid, Harry tried to see him harassing her or Jane see Duddley even laying a hand on Harry, long story short- things caught fire or exploded depending on which twin it was.

While they somehow placed the breakfast on the table, Dudley miraculously managed to count his presents (which for him was a feat no less than that of climbing a mountain!)

"Thirty six! That's two less than last year," he wailed.

"Sweetie, you did not see the present from Aunt Marge, there it is that one under Mummy and Daddy's," Aunt Petunia smiled and after a surprisingly small but unsurprisingly full of bribes ( extra presents) Aunt Petunia persuaded Duddley to settle on two more presents- making a grand total of thirty nine. Fortunately Dudley, did not stop to think how it was only one more than last year, Angela thought gratefully, she was sure that her brother would choke if he tried to wolf down his bacon any faster.

While Duddley was opening his presents, the phone rang and ended with Aunt Petunia coming to the kitchen looking like she had to figure out the world's greatest problem, and as soon as Angela heard her speak, she smiled at how accurate her thoughts were. After all, the Dursleys' greatest problem _was _where to leave her Harry while they celebrated their darling Duddykins' birthday!

"Vernon Mrs. Fig can't take then she's ill!"

This as great news for the twins, because as much as they liked the old lady ( which Angela did quite a bit) and felt sorry for her, no one could be sad at the prospect of not seeing all her cats including Mr Tabs for another year. However, this alsso meant that they would be unable to visit any other place apart from school and "home" that year. Angela was broken out of her thoughts by Duddley crying. She thought that their good luck was starting, everyone including "Aunt" Marge were unable to take them! Whoo! And if their uncle and aunt didn't to leave them home, like Harry had suggested, than the only option would be to take them along, as much as Duddley hated it!

"Or they could leave us on the street," Harry whispered to her.

"Nah! And stop trying to judge what I think! Just because we usually have the same thoughts, doesn't mean always!"

Just than Piers, Duddley's best friend arrived, stopping his crocodile tears at once and soon Piers, the Durselys and the Potter Twins were on their way to the zoo, not knowing how very wrong were they all to think that would be the only place outside of home and school, the twins would see, just because the letters from "their lot" had still not arrived!


End file.
